Journal Timeline
This article is centered on the dated entries of the on-line journals in Riven, Exile and Revelation. The dates follow the format hahr.vailee.yahr. In this reckoning, the year count begins from the start of the current D'ni century: = 00. c. 57 *Events of Myst: The Book of Atrus. *Atrus does corrections to the book of Riven, which decays, because of Gehn's poor writing. 9431 (Leevosahn 13) Atrus marries Katran.Cyan official timeline c. 70 Sirrus and Achenar solve the Element Ages course and reach Narayan; they are tutored by Saavedro.Myst III: Exile: Prima Official GuideThe date is based on the statement that the gap between the brothers's visits was 5 years and the assumption that the second was around 75. c. 74 Atrus visits Serenia. c. 75 *Sirrus and Achenar return to Narayan and cause a civil war and leave with plunder. Saavedro follows them to J'nanin where they tie him on a pole and burn the Linking books and link away. *Saavedro is left to die but survives and remains stranded for 20 years.Saavedro's 2nd Imager message.This date is based on the assumption that Exile takes place around 95 *The experience on Narayan becomes the template for the brothers's later crimes; they begin subjugating and plundering Atrus's Ages. 82 *(2.13) Gehn's latest Ink formulation fails. *(5.8) Gehn discontinues regular observations of the Star Fissure. 83 *(2.10) Maintenance on the steam vent caps completed. Gehn changes his views about the Fissure. *(5.14) Construction of the imagers on Riven has proceeded without fault. He considers operating his useless books with a power source of enormous surge that would suppress the variance; for that end he ought to employ fire-marbles. *(9.11) Gehn has succeeded in modifying the Fire-marbles to generate enough power to hold a Descriptive Book in a stable matrix and links to a harsh and desolate Age, Age 233. He considers building an office and living quarters there, and then create a more appropriate Age to resettle the Rivenese on. 84 *(4.13) Gehn has begun construction on a series of Link sites from his office on 233 to each Riven island. Rivenese Survey Guild completed the site location for each island. Installation of the domes underway. Due to Moiety disturbances, Gehn decides to protect all domes with a code. After a bad start on the central power source, the pace has caught up. 85 *(6.7) Gehn has caught one of his assistants looking over his journal. He considers discussing security with each Guild Master, especially Bookmakers and Builders. 86 *(8) Atrus is busy and has little time to think a strategy for rescuing Catherine. *(9.29) Catherine has returned to Riven. Gehn's guard found no linking book. Soon after she was rescued by the Moiety. Gehn starts hoping that she will provide him with a way to D'ni, or that Atrus will follow. *Villagers become difficult for Gehn to manage. *(10.5) The fear of the Great Wahrk keeps the villagers in line. *(10.13) The search for Catherine continues. He considers the limitations of the Rivenese and his instructing of the young ones. He also considers his disappointments with Catherine, Atrus and his mother. *(10.24) Gehn heards more reports of 'spirit' sightings by some of the villagers and deduces that under Cahterine, they have become more sophisticated. 87 *(1.4) Gehn stands in the schoolroom reminding of his childhood. *(1.15) After a fruitful ytram harvest, Gehn has refined a smoother and more pleasant extract for his pipe. The Moiety obviously had a generous supply of poison for their darts. *(2.7) At night Catherine is in the village attempting to persuade the people to join her. She is captured, and Gehn's 2 men are killed. *(2.8) Catherine taken to the Prison Island and Gehn has tried to discern the reason of her return, and supposes she came by accident. *(3.29) Moiety have grown more bold and leave distinctive knives as a sign of their presence, mostly on the south side of the village, where there were reports of people disappearing. Chemical analysis reveals that they contain elements that don't exist on the islands. *(5.25) Sirrus has linked to Spire and realizes he had been fooled by the linking panel. *(6.1) In Spire, Sirrus has camped near the vegetal cavern in order to have easy access to food. He plans to reach the ground and find a linking book to Myst his father myst have dropped. *(6.10) Atrus's corrections to Riven finally fail and he implements a new patch of revisions. *(6.13) Last time Atrus takes a rest. *(6.16) Atrus completes the basic revisions but some minor adjustments need to be made. He monitors the instruments for several hours but observes no change, and after a check he finds no discrepancy. *(6.18) Gateway Image has become clearer and Atrus hopes that the Age has quieted. *(6.19) The island continues to appear stable, but Atrus hopes to find a way to rescue the Rivenese. *(6.20) Atrus thinks that the solution to defeat Gehn would be a Prison Book that would look like a Linking Book to D'ni. Late at night Gehn can't sleep and thinks of his family and Keta. *(6.27) Gehn has nearly finished writing his 234th Age for the Rivenese. Gehn's latest measurements show that the movement of the islands has slowed significantly and suspect that Atrus must have been repairing the damage. He decides to abandon his experiments on the Rivenese water. *(7.2) Tremors have begun again in Riven, now the side effects of Atrus's readjustment changes. New calculations reveal that the damage to the understructure is extensive making for him impossible to link there. At night a squad of Rivenese Maintainers apprehend a lone rebel scout and obtain a book window. *(7.3) The signs from Riven are barely visible, but the island's deterioration is accelerating with imminent total collapse. The development overwhelmes Atrus. *(7.5) Atrus concludes that Gehn's economy of words brought incredible chaos to Riven and the collapse is inevitable. Although overwhelmed, he continues to attempt to stabilize it. *(7.6) Gehn studies the book window and with it he can now concentrate on writing Ages. *(7.7) Atrus comes up with a way to subdue the tremors, requiring exclusive attention for 1-2 months. *(7.13) The Stranger has found his lost Myst Linking Book and has freed Atrus from D'ni. Atrus now considers sending his friend to Riven while he continues with the repairs. *(7.16) Atrus decides to send the Stranger to Riven, provided that he can signal him in time when he rescues Catherine. *(7.?) Gehn monitors the situation of the villagers from the scope in his survey room while a Rivenese notices a wooden ball floating near the entrance to the bay. Gehn orders it removed for inspection. *(7.28) The floating object has been replaced. *(7.29) Gehn plans to send Surveyors and catalogue similar artifacts on the villagers's island. *(7.30) On the morning the Stranger comes to Riven. Gehn's Guard reports that he was overtaken by rebels and the cage was damaged. Gehn is puzzled why Atrus sent him with a linking book to D'ni. *The Stranger visits Age 233 and traps Gehn and then frees Catherine from the Prison Island; Riven is destroyed and the Stranger falls in the Star Fissure.Riven: The sequel to Myst *(9.1) Sirrus has descended to "windpipes" but they proved to lead only i crystal caverns. He notices the odd properties of Spire crystals and decides to mine the cavern in order to study them. *(9) Projected collapse of Riven, according to Gehn's obsolete measurements. 88 *(2.5) Sirrus notices flickering lights in some of the far away "palaces". *(2.6) Sirrus assumes the Age he is trapped on might be inhabited, even if Atrus didn't intend to, and plans to discover this. *(5.14) Sirrus theorizes that the phosphorescent green rocks of Spire are able to float because of strong diamagnetic properties. He plans to use a large boulder and use as a flying vessel. *(10.2) For the past few weeks, from the safety of his "garden", Sirrus has been watching storms raging in the second cloud layer of Spire. He is amazed by the wonder of Spire and regrets for not been taught the Art. 89 *(4.18) Sirrus has mined crystals from the lower caverns and notices that they can store energy, and produce sound when it is released. He considers creating music with this ability. He also considers attaching them to floating rocks and harness energy from the clouds, thus creating an electromagnet for his rock-ship. 90 *(10.22) Another storm is brewing in Spire. Sirrus's first conductor is being charged. 91 *(5.25) Sirrus's rock-ship breaks free. He plans to capture another boulder and add more conductors to the system. To counterbalance the strong pull and save te rock from crashing on the garden floor, he plans to install an electormagnet in the roof. 93 *(5.25) After the tragic events on Terahnee, including the death of Uta, Atrus and Catherine decide that the life-long dream to restore D'ni would be a mistake and a testimony of the illness that destroyed the civilization. He decides to write a new Age. *(5.26) Atrus is surprised to see that the D'ni survivors agree with his decision. The begin salvaging what is best. Atrus decides that the new age must be more than all he ever imagined. *(6.1) At morning Atrus drudges his old notebooks and Catherine laughs at him. He decides that he must carefully choose a concept to base the new Age on. *(6.5) After some time, Atrus decides to base the new Age on the concept of energy, as the D'ni found strength after all the disaster and loss. *(6.6) Atrus returns to Myst in order to revisit his old Ages. *(10.17) After a lengthy sojourn through everal Ages, like Selenitic, Atrus links back to Myst. He decides to offset the energy of the D'ni civilization with an environment of natural balance, and to confer with Catherine. *(10.??) As Atrus links back to D'ni, he is flooded with requests for help, by Tamon as well as Oma and Esel; accordingly Atrus is concerned with how rock will sound in the new Age, or if there will be paper. *(10.24) Atrus is tired of his dilemmas. Catherine helps hi realize that the D'ni need not energy or nature, but alternating dynamic forces that will bring both upheavals and balanced stability. *(10.25) While Atrus was visiting his Ages, Catherine goes a painful trip to Myst surprising Atrus. She finds the book of J'nanin. Atrus is convinced he and Catherine must find a place to begin again. *(10.28) Seeing his indecision, Catherine leads Atrus around D'ni he realizes that the people will set their own future. Atrus decides that his thoughts were as egotistical as his father's and he must strive to include energy, nature and dynamic forces in balance. Catherine hands him a linking book to J'nanin. c. 94 *After finishing Releeshahn, Atrus and Catherine move to Tomahna.Catherine's first speech in Myst III: Exile *(1815)History: Birth of Yeesha. c. 95 *Events of Myst III: Exile: Saavedro steals Releeshahn and traps the Stranger in J'nanin thinking he is Atrus. The Stranger escapes and reclaims Releeshan. 97 *(9.15) After spending much time in Rime to check upon Spire and Haven, Atrus returns to Tomahna. He considers redesigning the crystal viewer to achieve a tighter image. *(9.22) Atrus returns to Rime for preliminary tests. He starts being uncomfortable in the cold and considers creating extreme temperatures artificially. *(10.1) Atrus sets aside experimentation for a few hours to watch the Rime sky lights and remembers the times spent with his sons. *(10.27) After experimenting with several liquid gases, Atrus find a pressure variable that should allow the crystal viewer to function in Tomahna. *(10.28) Atrus links to Releeshahn to enlist help from the Guild of Machinists for his new crystal viewer. 98 *(1.10) Atrus shows Catherine the blueprints for the crystal viewer. Catherine expresses her wish to meet their sons in persons. *(4.7) Atrus has achieved a blurry image of Spire within the blank book. He needs a more powerful suppressor than the evaporator coils to stabilize the image. Guildmaster Andritus suggested to install geodes inside the roof of the observatory, then use an antenna to focus them in order to amplify the clean frequency. *(6.29) Atrus manages to view Rime, Spire and Haven in his new viewer. *(10.9) Atrus is amazed to see that Sirrus constructs devices in Spire. Interference destabilized the image, in what Atrus assumed to be a geode problem. *(10.15) The interference effect has disrupted the viewer. Atrus believes to be subsonic in origin, as the roof antenna is picking up wave fluctuations emitted by Ages. He considers to use the fluctuations to produce sound. 99 *(4) Atrus and family visit Releeshahn, and Atrus has conversations with various Guildmasters. He is convinced that the crystals' shape and color gives them individual resonance signatures; their combination can provide the "sound signature" (a unique global pattern of emissions) of each Age. :Andritus assists Atrus with plans for a filtration panel that will enable the antenna to hone in wave fluctuations. *(4.26) After two weeks in Releeshahn, Atrus and family returns to Tomahna. *(4.27) Atrus begins building the panel. *(7.21) Atrus finishes the viewer panel with Rime as its preset configuration. 100 *(1.2) With the viewer, Atrus and Catherine hear sounds from Haven. Catherine hides her tears and Atrus convinces her that Achenar is safe. He worries that Catherine will act alone. *(1.3) Aturs plans to link to Rime for an attachment that will allow the viewer to change points of view. *(5.19) Sirrus sails off to harvest crystals to the spire. *(5.28) Sirrus first notices the Linking Chamber in the spire, and deduces that Atrus is still alive. *(8.3) After a meeting between Atrus and Sirrus, he regrets that Atrus doesn't want to hear about his accoplishments, and is still bitter about the burning of his books. *(8.17) On the evening, Atrus and Catherine visit Sirrus, who acts repentant. He notices that Atrus is not convinced, but Catherine is tender. He decides to make a sculpture that will touch her sensitive side. *(9.29) After another meeting, Sirrus is still mad that Atrus doesn't intend to free him. 101 *(1.19) Sirrus plans to use his knowledge on frequency and molecular vibration to break the nara chamber; for this he plans to retune his organ. *(1.29) Sirrus learns that he has a siter. Nonetheless he decides to get more power to the cables, dismantle parts of his rock-ship system and rewire the conductors into the throne. *(6.10) Once more, Atrus denies teaching Sirrus the Art. Sirrus decides to learn it himself. 102 *(4.10) Needing a nara sample, Sirrus has tried in vain to chip off pieces from the chamber. He considers using chess pieces. 103 *(2.14) Sirrus and Yeesha meet for the first time. She studies her brother to ascertain what to believe. *(8.26) During frequency tests, Sirrus's lab had been destroyed. He continues retrofitting the old crystal cavern removing its walls for safety. 104 *(7.2) Sirrus learns that Atrus has began teaching Yeesha the Art and becomes furious. *(7.14) Yeesha has asked Atrus to visit Serenia and he plans bringing her there. *(7.15) (Saturday) Atrus and Yeesha visit Serenia. They are greeted by new Protectors. Yeesha befriends Anya. *(9.10) At night Atrus's family link to Serenia and they plan to stay for a week. *(9.11) Atrus finds the oportunity to explore Serenia. He finds the Memory Chamber, and farther away, the former. He finds it locked. *(Thursday) Yeesha sees a water spirit guide. *(Friday) Anya tells Yeesha about the memory globes and the spirit guides. 105 *(3.10) The morning Yeesha asks permission to meet Serenia's Ancestors and over Atrus's explanations that Dream can not be real, she insists of finding out for herself. Anya tells it should take several months of training. Atrus sees it an opportunity to concentrate on the crystal viewer's attachment. *(Wednesday) Yeesha starts her training. *(5.28) Sirrus had found the frequency. *(6.10) (Sunday) Ceremony on Serenia to confirm Yeesha's mastery. She receives the Protector's necklace by Anya. Atrus and Catherine attend the celebration. *(7.2) During the writing lesson with Atrus, Yeesha displays knowledge about Anna's death. Category:Timelines